Trent
was the captain of Mission Creek High School's football team. He was first seen in the episode Commando App. Trent is portrayed by Eddie Perino. Biography In Commando App, he tried to beat up Chase and the gang for stealing the football team's table. Chase then turned into Spike, and scared the football team away. He also appeared as a basketball player in Air Leo. Trent and Leo face each other in a one-on-one basketball game. Prior to the game, he steals the hi-tech gravity boots Leo intended to use to beat Trent. He appears to be winning with them, until Chase messes with the boots' signal. He still wins in the end, and still behaves obnoxiously. He later appears in The Haunting of Mission Creek High, where he is revealed to be afraid of ghosts. Leo sees this as an opportunity to take revenge on him. In Trent Gets Schooled, with the help of Leo and Chase, he passes a physics test. He gets to graduate because it was his only remaining class to pass. Principal Perry gives him a job as the school gym teacher because she says he "meets all the requirements." In explaining the requirements, Perry says that he "almost passed the psychological exam." In Not So Smart Phone, he becomes principal after Perry retires. He makes Leo miserable. Leo then makes Trent wear a different uniform but he likes it much better. In Scramble the Orbs Trent is hit with Leo's protective invention, Attack Orbs. In revenge, Trent steals Leo's ticket to Janelle's play. But when Leo's Attack Orbs come back, Trent is attacked again. Personality Trent is a bully in school, and he knows it. He has a pet rabbit, which is the only thing he is nice to. Trent says that he is seven years older than all of the students at Mission Creek High. Not being the smartest person, he spells Trent with an "i" and has taken many years of high school. He also thought that a manikin was a real person. Trent also likes to sign people's heads to show how "awesome" he is, as shown in Air Leo. In Trent Gets Schooled, he is the new gym teacher and according to him, it's always gym class. In Not So Smart Phone, he was going to be the school's new principal, until Perry decided not to quit her job. In Scramble the Orbs, the school board wanted him to be nicer to students. Trivia *He is now Mission Creek's gym teacher. *It is possible that he and Adam are friends *He has a rabbit. *Trent was responsible of destroying the Davenglasses. *When he watches TV, he usually does not wear pants. His mother dislikes this. *His father thinks that graduating high school is not worth it. *He is dirt cheap. (Trent Gets Schooled) *He is most likely 19 or 20 (Air Leo) * Trent once stole Leo's clothes, which were rather small on him. * He pretty much only picks on Leo and Chase. * He likes it when people get hurt. * He likes drawing dinosaurs of himself, such as the "Trent-a-saurus-rex" and the "trent-a-dactal". * When he almost became principal, her made Leo and Bree wear uniforms. Episodes 'Season 1' Commando App Air Leo 'Season 2' The Haunting of Mission Creek High Trent Gets Schooled 'Season 3' Not So Smart Phone Scramble the Orbs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Antagonists Category:Trent Category:Recurring Cast Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Villains